


A Little Hair Pulling Goes a Long Way

by 4theluvofall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4theluvofall/pseuds/4theluvofall
Summary: You and Bucky are in a relationship and although the sex is wonderful, you find yourself wanting a little more.





	A Little Hair Pulling Goes a Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: oral sex (male receiving), unprotected penile-vaginal sex, rough sex, dirty talk, hair pulling, ass slapping, swear words, drinking alcohol, character getting hurt

You were laying in bed, basking in post-coital bliss. Bucky was stroking your cheek with his thumb while his other hand rest lazily on your hip. You couldn’t help but smile up at him, rubbing your nose against his.

He sighed happily, “If I could spend every moment with you, like this, I’d die a happy man,” he declared.

You giggled, smacking him in the chest. “Oh, stop it,” you teased. 

Leaning in for a kiss, you were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“Bucky, you’ve got two minutes to get your ass out here or I’m coming in there. And I really don’t want to see you or Y/N in your birthday suits!” hollered Steve.

Rolling your eyes, you got up and threw on some clothes. Bucky did the same.

“10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1!” The door flew open.

You let out a shriek of surprise. Steve was standing there with his hands covering his eyes. “I warned you guys!”

“Jesus, Steve, what the fuck?” snapped Bucky. “We’re dressed!”

“Oh,” he replied, having the decency to look embarrassed. “Sorry about the door.”

You stood there with your mouth open. “How am I supposed to sleep like that?!”

“Uh...sleep in Bucky’s room until we get back.” He put on his Captain America face, “Bucky, let’s go. The others are waiting.” He began walking away and turned back, sheepishly, “I really am sorry about the door.”

You sighed as Bucky wrapped his arms around you.

“I’ll be back in a few days,” he reminded you, giving you a gentle kiss goodbye.

You entered into your room to pack a bag to take with you. Trudging your way to Bucky’s room, you unpacked and made yourself as comfortable as you could. It was late and you were calling it a night. You snuggled under the blankets and smiled, they smelled like him.

 

The next day, you puttered around the tower, bored when FRIDAY announced Tony’s imminent arrival.

You shot to your feet, worried. There was no reason for him to return this early unless something had happened. Rushing to the rooftop, your fears were confirmed. Tony was carrying Natasha, who looked angry enough to chew nails.

“Nat!” you called, running to her. “What happened?”

“Fuckin’ Hydra. Wasn’t paying attention and I got shanked in the leg. I’ll be fine!” the last part was directed to Tony.

“Sure, after we get you to medical. Y/N, mind helping her out here?”

You nodded, taking Natasha’s arm and draping it over your shoulder, allowing her to hop on one leg.

After Tony had zoomed off, you turned to her, “So what really happened?”

She sighed, “Trying to get Bruce to focus. I really didn’t see the Hydra guy come at me until it was too late. But Bruce got him, so I guess we’re even.”

She was instructed to stay off her leg for two weeks but was discharged from the med bay.

To her annoyance, you doted on her hand and foot that night, ordering in her favourite takeout, making her favourite dessert. You wouldn’t let her drink any alcohol because of the pain medication she was taking and she wasn’t happy about that. 

The next day, you made her breakfast with (very weak) mimosas.

“C’mon Y/N, it’s just champagne,” she whined.

“Yeah, Nat, but we don’t want to take any chances. What would Bruce say?”

That shut her up for a bit.

“Ugh,” she rubbed the bridge of her nose. “He’s gonna be so angry when he gets back.”

“Ya think?”

She smiled, “At least the angry sex will be worth it.”

“Don’t rub it in,” you muttered, under your breath.

She cocked an eyebrow, “What’s wrong? Don’t tell me you and Barnes haven’t done the deed yet?”

You laughed at her, “God, no! That’s ridiculous. Of course we have sex - lots of it. Just…” you paused, not sure how much of your sex life you were really comfortable about talking about. “Bucky’s great in the sack, like  _ amazing _ .”

“But?” Natasha interjected. “I hear a ‘but’.”

You sighed heavily. “But… he’s always so  _ sweet _ and  _ gentle _ . Just once… I’d like him to fuck me like he means it, you know? Like just throw me against the wall, pin my hands up, and really go at it?” Now that you had started talking, you couldn’t shut up. “I know he wants to be careful about hurting me and I know he’s gone without loving touches for so long but sometimes… I just wanna  _ beg _ him to be rougher.” You didn’t notice Natasha’s face or subtle motioning for you to stop until it was too late.

“Really, Y/N?” 

You stiffened at Bucky’s voice. “ _ Shit _ .” You turned to him, “You’re back early.”

His face remained impassive, “Yeah, things went well. I’ll see you later.” He walked off.

You glared at Natasha. “Really, Tash? You couldn’t fucking warn me?”

She held up her hands, “I did! You weren’t paying attention! But… isn’t this better? Now he knows how you feel.”

You closed your eyes, “I’d rather have had that conversation in private!”

“Oh. Sorry.”

You felt like an ass about what had happened so you took your time heading to Bucky’s room, stopping to use your own shower and changing into a tank top and shorts. It also would give him some time to maybe calm down and feel less hurt.

You tentatively knocked on his door. “Bucky?” you whispered.

“I’m here,” he answered back.

“Is it okay if I come in?”

“Really, Y/N? You have to ask? C’mon,” he sounded annoyed.

As you walked towards the bed, you spoke. “Bucky, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to tell Tasha any of that. She was talking to me about Bruce-” 

“Did you mean it?” he interrupted you.

You didn’t answer.

“Did you mean what you said?”

You took a breath in.

“Y/N, look at me,” he demanded you, his voice sounding an octave lower than usual. He stalked towards you and pulled you to him. His lips crashed against yours, hard and furious.

Pulling apart, he snaked a hand through your hair and gave it a tug as he murmured in your ear, “Is this what you wanted?” He gave another tug, harder this time and you hissed with pleasure. “Oh, yeah. I think so. You want me to be rough with you. Remind you who you belong to.” 

You tried nodding but his grip in your hair didn’t allow for it. “Yes Bucky,” you moaned out.

He smiled darkly, working his tongue and teeth down your neck and over your collarbone. “I’m not gonna fuck you against the wall. Not yet, anyway,” you shivered at his words. “Right now, I’m gonna fuck your pretty little mouth.”   
You could feel yourself becoming wet at his words and you dropped to your knees. He had changed from his tactical suit and was just wearing track pants, his erection straining against the material. You reached up to pull down his pants but he beat you to it. 

Pulling his pants and boxers down in one shot, his cock sprang up. You licked your lips in anticipation, waiting for his instruction.

“That’s a good girl, waiting to be told what to do,” he commented. He rubbed the tip of it against your lips. “Open up.”

You did as you were told, opening your mouth, letting him push himself inside. As you stayed there on your knees as he slowly thrust his cock in your mouth, you could feel your arousal grow. He ran his hands through your hair and pulled it into a ponytail holding your head in place. He picked up his pace, hitting the back of your throat. You couldn’t help but gag, and you reached up and tapped him on the thigh, silently asking for relief from the assault on your mouth.

He pulled back slightly, watching himself in between your lips. “That’s it, sweetheart. Lemme see you gag on my cock while I fuck your mouth.”

You squeezed your legs together, hoping to alleviate some of the pressure you felt.

Suddenly, Bucky pulled out completely and grabbing your arms, yanked you to your feet. “Bed.”

You walked towards the bed and lay back. He crawled up your body, hovering over you. 

“So pretty…” he murmured, kissing your neck. He bit down hard and you hissed. “That’s gonna leave a mark.” You could feel him smiling into your skin.

He pulled the straps of your top down. “How much do you like this top?” he asked. Before you could answer him, he ripped it.

“Bucky!” you gasped out.

He smirked at you, “Aww,” he drawled out, reaching out and cupping your breast.

He ran his thumb over one nipple and you arched into him. Leaning his head forward, he took the other into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the pebbled peak. He paused and pulled back. Reaching down, he pulled off your shorts and underwear, leaving you bare. Trailing a finger over your pussy, he growled out, “Fuck, you’re so wet already. Did sucking me off get you turned on?” Without waiting for an answer, he flipped you over and positioned you so you were on your hands and knees. He shifted himself so his cock was pressed against your opening and in one movement, he pushed in. 

You gasped at the sensation and he gave you a moment to get used to him before pulling out and pushing back in, harder this time.

He gripped your hips and you pulled you closer to him as he continued to fuck you. He trailed one hand over your back and grabbed at your hair, pulling it back. You moaned at the feeling, the sting of your scalp, the bruising on your hips, and when he slapped your ass you practically purred with pleasure.

“Oh, God, Bucky,” you begged, “Don’t stop! Please don’t stop!”

“I’m close, Y/N,” he grunted out, letting go of your hair. “Want you to play with your pussy. Make yourself come.”

You reached your hand in between your legs and began rubbing circles on your clit.

You knew it wasn’t going to take long to come and within moments, you were coming, Bucky’s name a prayer on your lips.

“Fuck, Y/N! I can feel you coming!” Bucky growled out.

You clenched your walls around him and he continued his relentless pace. You could feel his cock throbbing as he came deep inside you.

You remained like that for a moment, Bucky still inside you, you on your hands and knees. He slowly pulled himself out of you and came to lay beside you. 

Wrapping your bodies up with a sheet, he kissed your temple. “Holy shit, Y/N.”

You giggled, “For real.” You paused. “I am sorry though. I should’ve came to you and talked with you.”

“Shh, it’s okay,” he replied. “This was  _ really _ enjoyable. But… can we still do the sweet stuff, too?”

“Of course!” you agreed.

After a pause, Bucky spoke again, a bit quieter this time, “Though this might have been a bit better,” he nipped at your shoulder and you could feel his arousal pressing against your backside.

You laughed, “Give a girl a minute to recover! Not all of us have super soldier endurance.”

He sighed, pulling you closer, “I know,” he pressed his lips to your hair, “I love you anyways,” he muttered.

Your eyes widened. This was the first time Bucky had said those words to you. You rolled over to face him. “Bucky?” you whispered. 

He had his eyes closed. “Yeah?”

“I love you, too,” you responded.

He pressed his lips to yours in a chaste kiss.

“So, all we needed was mind-blowing, rough sex to get you to finally say those words?” you teased him.

“Apparently so,” was his reply.

You rubbed your nose against his and he smiled.

 


End file.
